Wars of Destiny
by PennState101
Summary: When the Dark nation try the conquer the world it is up to ordinary kids to stop them, but they aren't going to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1

What Wars Can Do

Ch 1 Introductory

This fic is more in a mideval time period. There aresix nations in this story.

1) Fire Nation  
2)Wind Nation  
3)Ice nation  
4)Lightning Nation/Thunder Nation  
5)Light Nation  
6) the most feared of all the Dark Nation

Takuya Kanbara  
Clan: Fire  
Position: Prince/Warrior/Rider  
Character info:  
Around 16 years old,Takuya is good with the blade. He knows how to control fire as well. He can be very stubborn and annoying, but is very caring, brave, and courageous. He hates to see people upset, and will try to cheer them up. He is very bad about thinking before acting. He is a very skilled dragon rider and has a dragon named Blaze.  
Weapons: Red-handle sword  
Ability: can Control Fire  
Favorite thing to do: Ride his dragon

Zoey Ortega  
Clan: Wind  
Position: Princess  
Character info:  
Also around 16, Zoey knows how to defend herself with a sword. She is very tough and smart, but she hates to be treated differently because she's a girl. Though she is rough on the outside she feels incomplete on the inside even with aperfect family, perfect life, a perfect home.  
Weapons: Doesn't usually carry one  
Ability: unknown  
Favorite thing to do: exploring new places.

(Don't need to know much about the Kings and Queens.)

Kouji  
Clan: Light  
Position: Citizen  
Character info: 17 years old. Quiet, alone, confused. Ever since his nation was destroyed by the Dark nation he has been living in the Fire nation where they gave him a room in the palace. Takuya is his best friend and Kouji trusts him with everything. Takuya also teaches him how to use a blade.  
Weapons: Sword  
Ability: can create light.  
Favorite thing to do: Practice sword fighting

Kristen  
Clan: Wind  
Position: unknown  
Character info:Zoey's best friend, can be nice and sweet, but is very sarcastic. Can handle a bow and arrow and shoot bulls-eyes in target practice. She is very smart, and curious.  
Weapons: Bow and Arrow  
Ability: Fortell bad things occasionally  
Favorite things to do:Bow and Arrow practice.

Dark Riders and Dark army  
Clan: Dark nation  
Position: Warriors/Soldiers  
Info: Take no prisoners and are merciless  
Weapons: Too many  
Ability: none  
Favorite thing to do: Kill

That's all you need to know right now.

Begining of chapter

"Master! Master!" cried one of the Fire kings advisor's.

"Yes what is it!" the King ,Norman Kanbara, replied aggitated.

"The Dark nation has demolished the Ice Nation and is heading to the Wind, must we do something?"

"Hmmm...Send my son to ask if they shall need reinforcements and that is really all I have to offer at this point."

"Yes sir." the advisor bowed and continued on his way.

Takuya was sitting in his room staring out the window. He wanted something to do.  
Knock,knock,knock.

"Come in."

"Young prince, the king requests that you tell the queen of the Wind nation that the Dark nation is going to attack them and we will offer reinforcements." the advisor said.

"Ok, tell the servants prepare my dragon while I get ready."

"Yes Takuya."

Takuya got ready and went to the dragon stables. Takuya was wearing a red tunic, boots, and a belt which he carried his sword in.

"Good work servants I'll take it from here. Oh, here's a little something for you."Takuya said handing them two gold pieces each which is like $30.00.

"Thank you master." they said bowing and they left.

"Hey Blaze, how are you doing." he said untieing the dragon.

The dragon was silver and red and stood about eleven feet tall.

"We're going to the wind nation is that ok with you?"

The dragon nodded.

"Good lets go." Takuya said taking off.

**At the wind nation**

"Nice shot Kristen." Zoey said make a bulls-eye inBow and Arrow practice.

"Thank you and now lets see what you can do." Kristen replied.

Zoey shot it or tried to but didn't even hit the target.

"You need more practice."

"At least I can handle a blade unlike some people."

A shadow then past by them.

"What was that?" Kristen asked.

"It's a dragon heading toward the castle. Seems to be the fire nation. I'll go check."

"Suit yourself. I'm staying here."

Zoey entered the castle and went to the throne room to throne room where her mother was, but she got there to see a boy around 16 in a red tunic talking to the queen (her mom).

"I'm sure you are aware that theDark nation is heading your way will you need reinforcements?" Takuya asked.

"That would be most helpful." the Queen ,Rachel, said.

"Good. I'll be on my way."

"Oh, Takuya will you be able to take my daughter, Zoey, because I don't want her to get hurt during the battle and her friend Kristen."

"I'll be glad to, but I can only hold one more person on my dragon, so I'll send Koji to pick up her friend."

"Glad to hear it." Rachel said "I'll call her right now. Zoey!"

Zoey checked her hair before going out there.

"Yes mother."

"Zoey, Takuya the prince of the fire nation will take you to the fire castle to stay for a couple nights while the battle is going on here."

"Ok. Shall I get ready."

"Yes."

Zoey packed all she needed and went down with her bookbag.

"I'm ready." Zoey said.

'Wow she's pretty.' Takuya thought.

"Umm...here do you want me to take your bag?"

"No. I'm quite capable of taking it myself." Zoey stated.

"Well, sorry for asking."

"You should be."

"Just get on."

Takuya and Zoey got on Blaze.

"Take care honey." Rachel called.

"Bye mom." zoey called back

"Hang on." Takuya said.

The dragon took off and caught Zoey off guard which made her hold on to Takuya.


	2. Meet the gang

Ch 2 Meeting the gang.

wildcats: Oh, and guys I left out a couple character bios last chapter, so here they are.

Davis  
Age:16  
Original nation: Thunder  
Nation: Fire  
Position: Warrior  
Summary: Davis can be brave when he wants to. He is also another one of Takuya's best friends.  
He can handle a sword but prefers to use his special ability. He used to be with the Thunder clan but was kicked out for a crime he did not do, so when he was kicked out he came to the Fire nation.  
Ability: Can control electricity  
Weapons: Blue-handle sword  
Favorite thing to do: Hang out with the guys.

Kari  
Age: 16  
Original nation: Light  
Nation: Fire  
Position: Spellcaster  
Summary: When Kari was about 8 or so her clan was destroyed, so she came to the Fire nation. Is now one of Takuya's friends and is currently Davis' girlfriend. She can cast spells, but she doesn't do well with a sword.  
Ability: Magic  
Weapons: None  
Favorite thing to do: Experiment.

Ok now for the story

Once Takuya landed he found Davis, Kari, and Koji talking about something.

"That's how I heard it." Davis ended.

"Hey Takuya is here." Kari said.

"What's happening Takuya?" Davis asked.

"Nothing except that there is another girl to pick up at the wind nation Koji."

"Oh no I stink at Dragon riding."

"Please Koji."

"No!"

The next thing Koji knew he was dragged by the gang to his dragon.

"I knew this was coming." he muttered and then he was off.

"That was easy." Takuya said "Oh and this is Zoey."

"Hey Zoey." Kari said cheerfully.

"Hey." Davis simply said.

"This is Davis and the girl is Kari. Oh and the one who went to get your friend is Koji."

"Hey guys." Zoey smiled.

"So when I came what were you guys talking about?" Takuya asked.

"Glad you asked." Davis started "Well there have been rumors that the Thunder nation is behind some of the Dark nation attacks."

"How?"

"Giving them reinforcements and blue prints for machines more powerful than any other."

"I'm going to talk to the king about it now." Kari said running off.

"Well I'm gonna show Zoey were her room is I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Anyway nice to meet you." Davis said running to catch up with Kari.

"This way." Takuya said leading her to the dragon.

"Why are we taking your dragon to the room."

"Because the stairs are exhausting."

The dragon flew them to the window of the hallway where her room was.

"Here we are 304. Oh and Kari is right next door, 303,your friend is 305, I'm 302, Davis is 301, and Koji is 300."

"Ok thanks but when is my friend Kristen."

"Oh right Koji should be here soon."

**Koji**

"Do you know how to even ride a dragon?" Kristen asked.

"A little. Whaaaa"

"What!"

"Oops hang on."

"Whaaaaa" They both yelled.

**Davis and Kari**

"So your saying that the Thunder nation is maybe behind the sudden reinforcments of the Dark nation?" The King, Norman, asked.

"That's right sir and-" Kari was cut off by Davis

"And they are building giant machines that can really kill and-"

"And the blue prints might be in the castle!" Norman exclaimed.

* * *

wildcats: sorry it took so long but, it is the time for vacations. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter but, unfortunatly I'm gonna be gone another week so don't expect anything until I come back, though it depends if I can get to a computer, anyway see ya! 


	3. Planning

Ch 3 Planning

"Like your room Zoey?" Takuya asked.

"Love it."

"Good. I'll bring your dinner up."

When Takuya finished they heard a crash.

"What was That?" Zoey asked.

"Koji is back with your friend."

"Geez I could do a better job at riding a dragon." Kristen said.

"Well, excuse me it's harder than it looks." Koji replied.

"Zoey!"

"Kristen!"

"Zoey, I'm so glad to see you. Who's he?" Kristen asked.

"Oh, this is Takuya the guy who took me."

Then Kristen whispered "You got lucky."

"Takuya don't ever make me do that again." Koji said.

"Anyway, Takuya can you show me to my my room?" Kristen asked.

"Certianly." Takuya replied putting out his arm. Zoey face was white with her mouth wide open. This only meant one thing. Zoey's jealous!

They got to the room with Zoey behind. Koji was now with Davis and Kari.

"Here we are." Takuya said.

"Oh my gosh." Kristen said.

The room had a king size bed with marble pillars at the end, a balcony, walls were painted red, and had tile floors. Also had torches for light, and the cieling had pieces of diamond to make an even more standout room. The bathroom walls were made of marble with the same color tiles, tan,on the floor.

"I'll bring your food up in a-" Takuya was cut off by Davis running down the hall.

"Takuya!" he called "Takuya Takuya Takuya."

"What is it now?" Takuya asked.

"We are gonna go into the Thunder nation's castle tomorrow."

"What for?"

"We are gonnasneak outthe blueprints they have."

"How?"

"That is what we are going to figure out. Oh and who are you?"

"I'm Kristen, Zoey's friend."

"Nice to meet you I'm Kari and this is Davis."

"So what are you guys talking about?" Kristen asked.

"Something your not going to be a part of." Koji said coldly.

"Oh, yeah well I'm here so I am officially now apart of it."

"Fine, but do you have any skills?" Davis asked.

"Yes, I can shoot a bow and Zoe can fight with a sword."

"Not bad." Takuya said.

"Ok your in , but please don't do anything stupid to get yourselves hurt." Davis said.

Kristen then stuck her tongue out at Kouji. Then Kouji stuck his tongue out too.

"Would you guys please." Zoey said.

Then they both stuck their tongue out at Zoey.

Takuya then said, "Ok here's what we're going to do."


	4. In the castle

Ch 4 In the castle

"Ok everyone got the plan?" Takuya asked.

"Yeah, it all sounds good, but how are we going to get it the Thunder nation?" Kristen asked.

"Everytime a person comes in they either show them a letter from the king or they show the guards that they are a true Thunder Nation."

"How?"

"They ask to see them handle electricity." Davis said.

"And how are we going to handle electricity?"

"I used to be in the Thunder Nation so I can handle it."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"You are just full of questions aren't you, but Takuya can handle that."

"Are we ready yet!" Koji cried annoyed.

"Yup." Takuya answered

They all rode down on horses to the nation.

"How much farther." Kristen complained.

"Just up that hill." replied Kari.

groan

They then reached the gate of the Thunder Nation.

"Hoods." whispered Davis.

They all put hoods on.

"Do you have a message from the king." one of the guards asked.

"No." answered Davis.

"Then leave."

"But we are true citizens."

"I'm sorry the King commanded that no one shall pass even if a true citizen. Besides if you were you would know that."

Then Kristen saw Takuya whipping up a fire ball.

"Urrrah." Takuya said taking both fire balls and knocking out the guards "That was easy."

"Wow." Zoey said.

"How are we going to get in now?" asked Kari.

"The gates are runned by electricity so I can open the gates by controling the power." Davis said opening the gates.

"We're in." Takuya said.

As the went past the streets and they saw that the roads were totally empty with deads bodies lying on the ground with pools of blood everywhere with tons of burned up houses. It looked completely destroyed. Beheaded people everywhere. Zoey saw a tear roll down Takuya's face as they all saw a pile of dead kids on the side. Davis...well,...he threw up. Carriges tossed aside, houses torn down and a fire was still going, so Takuya put it out. The most horrible thing was two piles of babies dead on the floor one pile was just too bloody to...well, you get the picture, but the other looked as if all the babies were burned up.

"Who did this?" Davis mumbled.

"Dark nation." Takuya answered.

"How sad." Kari said with tears coming down her face.

Kristen got off her horse and picked up a non burned baby.

"This one was only a month old." she said.

"Lets go." Takuya said.

They entered the castle doors which seemed to be unlocked. They headed down the hall till Davis stopped them.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"Cameras."

"Cameras?" Takuya said.

"Yes, cameras. Things that can record who's been here."

"How do we take them out?" Zoey asked.

"I have an idea." Takuya said "Kristen take your bow and get the second camera down the hall, I'll get the first here."

Takuya whipped up a fire ball and threw it at the camera and broke it. Kristen shot the other directly.

"Good. Now Davis you can take out the electricity in the other cameras."

"Right."

Davis snapped his fingers and accidently took out the electricity in the hole castle which left it completely dark.

"Oops."

"You moron." Kristen said.

"Well, at least the cameras are off."

"Come on guys." Takuya urged.

Takuya snapped his fingers and his palm became engolfed in fire. Koji did the same to create some more light.

"Oh great." Kristen moaned.

The hallway split in two.

"What do we do now Takuya?" Zoy asked.

"We split up. Zoey and I will take this path, the rest of you will take the other."

"Done." The gang said.


	5. delay

Delay

Sorry for fans of this story, for the story will be delayed a little, I will finish or should finish by summer 2007 anyway thank that's all.


	6. Stay'in alive

Ch 6 Stay'in alive

Zoey and Takuya walked down the corridor. It was dark and dead silent except for the sound of their feet coming in contact with the ground. Suddenly they both heard "IDIOT!"

Zoey pratically jumped and squealed, then there in the distance she some some light coming towards them.

Zoey opened her mouth, but Takuya covered it. He grabbed her by the arm and put his finger over his mouth and blew out the fire they had. It was completely dark. Zoey clung to Takuya, for she had no idea what was happenning, but then she saw two thunder nation guards running down the corridor yelling "Intruders! Intruders!" but he ran right past them.

Once he was gone Takuya whispered "Kouji and the others must have been found."

"So what do we do?"

"Keep going, Davis and Kristen know what to do."

**Meanwhile**

"You are a dork." Kristen said.

"Me? I'm the dork?" Kouji struck back.

Kari and Davis had an amie sweatdrop with their heads facing the ground.

"Yes, and you're ugly too."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Urghh, why are you bothering me?"

"What! you started it!"

"No I didn't, you did when you said I'd rather be stuck with an untamed tiger than with you!"

"So, I was just speaking the truth." Kouji said crossing his arms."

Kristen had gotten so frustrated with Kouji for teasing her and yelled "IDIOT!" so loudly the whole castle could hear them.

They heard some foot steps.

"Look what you guys did!" Kari yelled.

"Quick close your palm." Davis said (If you forgot Kouji and Takuya can make light from their palms)

It was completely dark. The guards came.

"Where are they?" guard one said.

"Maybe there are no intruders, well just to be safe let's look over here in this tunnel." guard two said pointing to the opposite tunnel.

When they left Kristen stood up "How ironic, they're so dumb."

"Your right, but anyway lets continue."

**Takuya and Zoey**

"Hey look it's a door." Takuya said.

"Oh my gosh a door." Zoey replied sarcastically.

He opened it and there in the center of the room a glass case where the blue print were. To the right and left were some stairs with more doors at the top then suddenly, Kouji, Kristen, Kari, and Davis poured out of one oof the doors. They spotted Takuya and Zoey.

"Hey guys." Kristen whispered coming down with the crew "Hey the blueprints." She was about to run there, but Takuya stopped her.

"It might be a trap."

"Well, their is one way to find out." Kouji said picking at a loose rock from the stone tunnel. He threw it and a knife hit the rock at full force cutting it in half "Wow."

"What's that thing Davis?" Takuya asked pointing at the machine the knife was fired from.

"It looks like a sensor activator, it senses where you are and fires a knife."

"Well it looks like I'm going." Takuya said taking a running stance.

"What you'll get killed!" Zoey cried.

"Uhh, no he won't." Davis said.

"What!"

"Just stand back and watch."

Takuya put his fists together and suddenly fire englfed his. He started walking foward and when the knives came at him they all melted. He got across the room saftly. Zoey's mouth hung open.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I managed to put up another chapter, they will come slowly, but surely.


End file.
